The Uchiha Vampire
by xxforbiddenlove07xx
Summary: She's the sacrificial virgin.. He's the prince of darkness. All he wants is to be loved.. all she wants is to find true love. Their paths have crossed.. she changed his life. Will their hearts meet?.. or will she just ends up as his food? SasuSaku OOC
1. Konoha's Angel

A/N:

This is my first fanfic! Please read and review! Hope you'll like it! 

Disclaimer:

I, xxforbiddenlove07xx, do not own the song "Saving Grace" (by Hillsongs) and "Naruto" (by Masashi Kishimoto) because if I ever owned it then Sasuke will not leave from Konoha because he loves Sakura with all his heart and Hinata would be more outspoken for her feelings for Naruto and Itachi bashing will never end!

So help me God! 

Guidelines:

_Italic – song / thoughts_

Normal – narration / dialog

_Night and day, I seek your face_

_Longs for you in a secret place_

_All I want in this life is to truly know you more_

She's the sacrificial virgin…

"Sakura-chan!"

_As the waters cover the sea_

_So your love covers me_

_Guiding me on roads unknown_

_I trust in you alone_

_I trust in you alone_

He's the prince of darkness…

"Sasuke-kun!"

_My saving grace_

_My endless love_

All he wants is to be loved…

"I never felt this way before."

_Deeper and deeper_

_I'm falling in love with you_

All she wants is to find true love…

"I want to marry the man I love. Someone who will understands me and accepts me as I am. Not a heartless vampire like him."

_My one desire_

_My only truth_

_Deeper and deeper_

_I'm falling in love with you_

Their paths have crossed…

"Mother, do I really need to marry him?"

"Yes, you should, my dear."

_And I will rise on wings of eagle_

_Soaring high above all my fears_

_I'll rest in your open arms of love_

_Of love_

She changed his life…

"Thank you for changing my life, Sakura-chan."

_My saving grace_

_My endless love_

_Deeper and deeper_

_I'm falling in love with you_

Will their hearts meet?

"I love you, Sasuke-kun!"

_My one desire_

_My only truth_

_Deeper and deeper_

_I'm falling in love with you_

Or will she ends up as his food?

"You're annoying…"

* * *

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo****THE UCHIHA VAMPIRE**** xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Chapter 1:**

**Konoha's Angel**

It was a very peaceful Saturday afternoon. Best friends Sakura and Ino was walking happily along the forest of Konoha, enjoying the songs of the birds and the sound of falling water when suddenly…

"Sakura-chan!" shouted Naruto, the idiot-looking blond with a very loud mouth. He was running very fast towards Sakura while perspiring heavily as if he saw a monster.

"Ne, Naruto-kun. What happened?" asked Sakura curiously. The pretty maiden never saw her loud-mouth friend as scared and worried-looking as that.

"Sa-sa-sa…kurr-ra… I…" Naruto sighed and was trembling.

"Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked with a higher tone. She was very eager to know what Naruto would say.

"Uhhh…your…uhh" He worriedly looked at her with a frown.

"What the heck! Will you please talk clearly?" Shouted Ino who was with Sakura that time.

"Please, Naruto-kun. Tell it to me. Don't scare me." Sakura said while trying to calm herself.

Naruto sighed heavily. Then and there, he started.

"Your father. He-he signed the agreement with Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto looked down with sadness in his eyes.

"My father? What agreement? Who is Sasuke Uchiha?" Sakura asked eagerly with curiosity.

"Sakura, Sasuke Uchiha is the vampire that the whole town was talking about. He moved in Konoha since last week and he's a threat to every Konoha villagers. Rumors spread that he killed many people, including women and children, in the place where he came from…mercilessly. Don't tell me you don't know who he is." Ino explained in-a-matter-of-fact manner.

"So, he's a vampire? And what about the agreement? Naruto-kun, do you mean he killed my father?" Sakura said with worry.

"Nooo! That's not what I mean!" Naruto said while he shook his head.

"Then, please explain everything." Sakura said seriously while looking straightly to Naruto's eyes.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto gasped for air as if he was having difficulty breathing properly. "Your father, being one of the leaders of this village…" Naruto sighed heavily. "Signed the contract of agreement with Sasuke Uchiha…" Pause. …"It is stated there that the prettiest maiden in Konoha will be married with the said vampire in exchange of the promise that he wouldn't attack Konoha or do any harm to it's villagers…" Naruto again looked down with terrible sadness in his eyes.

The next two milliseconds were filled with complete silence.

More confusion started to attack their minds.

"That means…I am in danger!" Ino declared as if she was the prettiest maiden in Konoha, breaking the silence that surrounds between the three of them.

"No you're not." Naruto said to Ino while glaring.

"Yes, I am." Ino insisted.

"I said you're not!"

"I am!"

"Will you stop arguing, please?" Sakura intervened while covering both of her ears as if she will lose her sanity because of the two's argument.

"It is you, Sakura-chan." Naruto suddenly declared seriously, turning to Sakura who was still covering her ears that time.

"What! No way!" Ino said in disgust.

"No! Look at me! A girl with a forehead twice the size of the normal ones? It is too impossible to be me, Naruto-kun." Sakura emphasized every word while she shook her head.

"But…"

"Please, Naruto-kun. I said it's not me" Sakura concluded.

"At least, she admitted." Ino said while crossing her arms.

"Then, who was she?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"If it was Ino then her life was surely in danger." Sakura added.

"Oh, Kami! Oh, Kami! Oh, Kami! What have I done to deserve this?" Ino said to herself exaggeratedly while putting her two hands at her cheeks. 

Sakura, being her best friend, tried to console her.

"Don't worry, Ino. We're not yet sure if that agreement was true. Well, it's not yet proven. I will ask father later when I go home." Sakura said while tapping Ino's back.

"_Does she think that she's the prettiest maiden in Konoha? Poor bimbo!"_Naruto thought.

Suddenly, Sakura looked at her watch.

"Oh, it's already 6pm! I'm very sorry, Ino, Naruto-kun. I have to go! See you tomorrow!" Sakura said cheerfully while waving at her friend and best friend. She knew she can't go home late or else her parents will scold her.

"Okay. Goodbye." Naruto said with worry in his eyes.

"Goodbye." Ino said with worry for herself. She really absorbed the idea that she's the prettiest maiden in Konoha.

Unknown to Sakura, something big and shocking was waiting for her at home.

* * *

A/N:

At last, first chapter was finish! And by the way, they are all 18 years old here. So, what can you say? Is it worth continuing? I know that my story sucks but please review! This is just my first fanfic so please puppy eyes be gentle with your reviews, okay? Constructive criticism is welcome! Sorry for my not-so-good English especially the wrong grammars because it wasn't my first language. So please, bear with me guys. I'm not sure if I could update fast but I'll do my best. So, enough of me! Till next time! God bless! Ja ne:)


	2. The Most Peculiar Afternoon in Her Life

**A/N:**

Hajimashite and konnichiwa! Welcome to the second chapter of **The Uchiha Vampire**! Woohoo! I think I updated faster! Aaah, it's because of your reviews! And since its vacation, I guess I would spend my free time typing and typing and thinking for new ideas… and by the way, thanks a lot for those who reviewed!

Replies for those who reviewed for the first chapter:

erChEnsAkuRa – Hey gurl! Chenchenenen-chenen!! Wahaha!! Thanks for the review!! So many compliments!! You gave me nosebleed!! Haha! As you requested, here's your name mentioned on the top! Haha… Wooohooo!! Kaw pa, malakas ka ata sakin! Hehe… Nooonooonooo, your story doesn't suck. Actually, it's SUPERCALIFRAGILISTICEXPIALIDOCIUS!! Woohooo!! Miss you, friend!!

Namine-sama – Thank you for the review! I'm glad that my story rocks! And thank you also for adding me in your favorite authors list! Yeah, rock on!

Sam-AKA-SakuxSasuLover – Oh, thanks for the compliment! I'm glad you like it! And yeah, you said it right! Your wish is my command… I updated soon, as you said it!

Metalicneko – Really? It's cool? You like the song? Thank you very much!! Hehe… Here is my update!

2plus2is4 – Oh, really? That's good! Hehe… I hope you would support my fic till the end! Thanks for the encouragement to continue this. So, here it is! Ta-da! :P

**Disclaimer:**

I still don't own the anime Naruto. And if I ever did then I would have been freakin' rich right now… richer than Bill gates!! Bwahahaha!!...

Sasuke: Stop daydreaming! Bill Gates is richer than Masashi Kishimoto! Don't exaggerate! Are you stupid? Dobe!

Arrgh…alright, alright… enough of me! But as you noticed, Sasuke-kun has gotten out of the TV and is now messing up with my things!! Aaaaah!!

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**The Most Peculiar Afternoon in Her Life**

Sakura was quietly walking on her way home with a lot of thoughts going in her head. Suddenly she thought _"The agreement… could it be true? Is it possible that the prettiest maiden could be me?"_

Memories about what Naruto told her a while ago had flashed back into her mind. And then, while looking at the beautiful sunset in the sky, she thought again.

"_And why would father sign such contract where in fact he knew that the certain Uchiha vampire kills people mercilessly?"_

While walking absent-mindedly at the sidewalk, she didn't noticed what's in front of her way.

PWAK!

"Waaaaaah!!" Sakura exclaimed in disgust as she accidentally stepped her left foot on a dog's poop! Yeah, a dog's poop! That's how clumsy she is. But unbelievably, almost all the villagers love this clumsy girl. Care to know why?

As she rubbed her sandals at the rough rocks scattered at the corner of the sidewalk and her inner self screaming _"Eeeew! Yuck! Yuck!" _while hitting herself a frying pan, she noticed a very old lady who had a hard time crossing the street and was carrying a lot of grocery bags. She ran toward the old lady as fast as she could and offered her helping hand immediately.

No doubt about the reason why almost all of the Konoha villagers love Sakura. It is because of her friendliness and her being helpful towards everyone around her plus, her angelic face. She also brings joy to every place she has been and has the ability to change the lives of some people around her. Now you know the reason why.

"Baa-chan!" She called to the old lady politely while offering her hand. "May I help you?"

The old lady smiled sincerely at her and said. "Sure my dear, thank you."

After some stop, look and listen acts and waiting for the cars to pass, they finally crossed the street safely.

"Thank you very much, sweetie. How I wish all the teenagers here are as kind and as pretty as you. I've been waiting for someone who will help me cross the street for almost five minutes there but no one really dared to help and they just continued to pass by." The old lady said gratefully.

"Oh, you're welcome, Baa-chan. I just did what is right and besides, you're our neighborhood, you're not a different person to me." Sakura replied as she smiles sincerely.

"Thank you again, sweet child. You're the prettiest maiden I've ever seen here in Konoha. Your parents are very lucky to have you as a child." The old lady said honestly.

Sakura froze at the place where she stands because of what she heard. And then, she just smiled at the old lady.

"Oh, I have to go. Thank you for your time, sweet child. May you find your true love someday." The old lady said as she bid goodbye to Sakura and walked straight to her house which is not that far from Sakura's house.

As the old lady disappeared at Sakura's sight, she remembered and said "Oh! I forgot to say thank you for her compliment!" while snapping her hand. And then she thought.

"_Compliment?"_

"_Compliment?"_

_=FLASHBACK=_

"_You're the prettiest maiden I've ever seen here in Konoha."_

"_You're the prettiest maiden I've ever seen here in Konoha."_

"_May you find your true love someday"_

"_May you find your true love someday"_

_=END OF FLASHBACK=_

That phrases kept on repeating in her mind for several times. She knew that the old lady always says deep and weird phrases or sayings every time they meet but this time, what she said really affected her.

"_Prettiest maiden?... True love?..."_

She was puzzled by what she thought but then, she just shrugged it off.

Sakura cheerfully ran towards their house and opened the door recklessly without even knocking as if she's the only one who's living there.

BLAG!

"I'm home!" Sakura greeted everyone in the house for them to notice her presence, as she usually does it.

Surprisingly, no one replied at her greeting, even her mother, and what really surprised her is that she found her mother and younger cousin, Hinata looking really gloomy except for her elder sister, Karin, who is putting assorted make-ups at her face like a clown that time while in front of the mirror.

"_Huh? What happened here? I know my sister Karin usually fixes herself in front of the mirror. But… seeing a very gloomy mom and Hinata? It's very unusual." _Sakura thought with confusion.

Sakura's mother and Hinata just looked at her face with their eyes teary.

"_I can't understand what's happening here." _Sakura again thought in confusion.

There was silence all over the house.

"Sakura, we need to talk." Sakura's mother said in a very sad but serious tone with her eyes teary, breaking the silence that surrounded them.

* * *

**A/N:**

At last, the second chapter is finish! Hope you like it, guys! By the way, Sakura's conversation with the grand mother is just a sign about what will happen next in this story, especially, what her mother will tell her next. Oh, and, I'm very sorry for Karin's fans out there if I gave her the role of an evil sister. Please don't kill me! Huhu! (cries like a baby). And I'm very sorry if I can't guarantee you that I will update very fast because we're still having our practice for the awarding ceremony for the undergraduates in the upcoming commencement exercises in our school. It is a whole day practice until Friday and the awarding will be on Saturday so I don't know when I will update again. Please understand my busy schedule if ever I update late next time, okay. And please review, too. Constructive criticism is welcome, thank you! :P God bless and ja ne!


	3. The Darkest Hour

A/N:

Hajimashite and Konnichiwa!! Welcome to the third chapter of **The Uchiha Vampire**! Sorry if I didn't update for a long time because I became busy with our recognition practice and I also had a sleepover in my cousin's house because I must attend to her recognition day and my father also came home from abroad yesterday. And the worst thing is the file of this chapter and the next chapters had been corrupted on my computer! Aaargh, so many freakin' distractions! (insert sobbing) Please don't sue me yet! Now, I retyped this chapter for you. And NEVER ever think that this story would be discontinued because the plot is already completed in my freakin' mind. Enough of me. And oh, hope you'll enjoy it! Please read and review!

Replies for those who reviewed in the previous chapter:

erChEnsAkuRa – haluu chenesz! Your name is on top again! See? See? Hahaha! Hell yeah, Karin is a WITCH and a bitch. Woah, it's a rhyme! LOL. Ang lalim ng pinagsasasabi ng lola. Haha!..yung practice namin, inabot hanggang Wednesday. Ang init at kapagod. Anyways, thank you! I miss you so much! Please update soon! xD

Metalicneko – Haha, thanks! The lucky old lady… it reminds me of my favorite grandma! And I think it would be funny if I add it to this story. Haha! :D

cherryblossem391 – thank you for the compliment! And yeah, this story is kinda suspenseful, as you said. But I'm trying to make it a bit funny, hehe, and of course, dramatic. Get ready to cry. Haha, just kidding! :)

Sam-AKA-SakuxSasuLover – Thank you for not minding it, haha! You're right, she's really evil! That's why I hate her! Haha! xD

blossompetals – Oh, thank you! It's nice to hear that my story is getting better! I hope this next chapter is better than the other! Hehe. :)

Namine-sama – Really? Oh, thank you! Especially, for being interested! :D

Disclaimer:

I don't own Naruto because if I ever own it then Itachi would be wearing an extremely freakin' BIG eye glasses right now because of his over-used Sharingan! Get it?! Good! xD

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Darkest Hour**

"Sakura, we need to talk." Sakura's mother said in a very sad but serious tone with her eyes teary, breaking the silence that surrounded them.

The mother walked to the table while her daughter followed her. When they reached the table, they both sat at the carpet.

Sakura was very nervous, still trying to look at her mother attentively.

Her mother gasped for air and started. "Sakura, I need to tell you something important. This is about the contract of agreement signed by your father with Mr. Uchiha…

Sakura's eyes widened in shock while her mother continued sadly:

"Being the Hokage of our village, it is his responsibility to protect its people from any threat, even if it means offering his life. That's why when a vampire came and moved in our village, he has no choice but to negotiate with him and make him promise that he will not do any harm to any inhabitants of this place. In order to do that, your father pledged to him that he will let him marry the prettiest maiden in our village. The vampire agreed, and they ended up signing a contract of agreement for it." Sakura's mother stopped, sighed heavily and looked down.

"Oka-san, what is the point of talking about it now?! Why do you need to tell it to me in that... sad tone?!" Sakura asked painfully to her mother... even deep inside her mind she already had an idea of what's happening around her.

"Sakura… you are the sacrifice stated in that agreement." Tears started to fall Sakura's mother's eyes as she spoke every word. It is really painful for a loving mother like her to tell it to her most cherished daughter.

In the corner, her cousin, Hinata also started to sob. For her, Sakura was a loving sister she can't live without.

"But… Oka-san, why did it had to be me?!" " Sakura asked hurtfully. Tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"Because you're the daughter of the Hokage." Her mother answered emotionlessly. Tears continued to fall from her eyes.

"Because you deserve it, bitch." Karin boastfully murmured to herself. So bad that no one heard it except for Hinata who was still sobbing at the corner that time.

"But Oka-san! There are still many solutions for it! Why choose it instead?!" Sakura questioned her mother painfully with tears flooding her angelic face.

There was complete silence in the seconds that followed.

"I'll try to talk to your father. Maybe he can still change his decision." Sakura's mother said seriously, trying to comfort her daughter and niece who were crying that time.

BLAG!

"What the heck is happening here?!" a manly, angry voice started to ask.

It was Sakura's father. He already came home from his stressful work in his office and was now exasperated by the sight that welcomed him.

"I already told Sakura about the agreement." Sakura's mother hurtfully said to her husband.

"Fine." Sakura's father answered coldly as if he doesn't care at all. He just passed by and ignored his family, walking directly to the kitchen.

"Don't you have any love for your family left there in your heart?!" Sakura's mother shouted with hate for her husband, tears started to fall on her eyes again.

Sakura's father was stopped with his walking when his wife shouted.

"What are you trying to tell me again?!" Sakura's father angrily replied.

"I want to tell you that you only care about nothing but your job as a Hokage and what kind of father are you for wanting your own daughter to suffer as a vampire's property!" Sakura's mother replied in a really angry voice.

Sakura's father glared angrily at his wife.

"There are still many solutions for the village's problem rather than to make a stupid treaty as such! And moreover, you are the Hokage! Therefore, you are a strong ninja and a strong ninja can kill a certain vampire in just a minute! How dare you to use your daughter just to show the villagers that you're a great hero! And besides, you're daughter doesn't even know who really that vampire is!" Sakura's mother stormily continued, trying to stop her husband from doing what's stated in the contract.

"Otou-san, please, Oka-san is right! I don't even know him!" Sakura managed to say in between sobs. "I want to marry the man I love. Someone who will understands me and accepts me as I am. Not a heartless vampire like him."

Sakura tried to defend her rights, clutching her fist to her chest while crying her heart out.

"He is Sasuke Uchiha and I am the father in this house. Therefore, I have the power to make a decision and my decision is final!" Sakura's father replied angrily and coldly.

BLAG!

Sakura's father banged the door of his room loudly. It looked like he lost his appetite because of the argument that happened between him and his wife.

Sakura's mother hugged Sakura and Hinata tightly for comfort while the three of them crying in agony.

"Hmph, here we go again…che." Karin murmured to herself, looking really annoyed while heading outside the door, wearing skin-tight clothes and looks like she's ready for flirting.

After sometime, Sakura went to her room and locked her door, crying her heart out all night long.

"I never thought that Otou-san didn't care for me at all. At first I thought that he was just always busy with his job and would never do things like this to me. Until this day happened…" Sakura said to no one as she cried in her bed, hugging her teddy bear tightly while pouring all her emotions in it.

"_Teddy bears don't hug back, but sometimes, they're all you've got." _Sakura thought in nowhere as her last tears rolled down her cheeks and she helplessly fell asleep that very dark and cold midnight.

* * *

A/N:

Woah, at last, after some nuisance, third chapter is finish! You know what? I did this for almost two hours, dattebayo!! And sorry for that crappy cliché at the last part. I just loved that quote and it entered my mind so I put it there. LOL. Hope you like it! I will wait for at least 5 reviews before I'll update. So please review. Constructive criticism is welcome! Thank you and God bless! Ja ne!


	4. The Runaway Bride

A/N:

Hajimashite and Konnichiwa!! Welcome to the fourth chapter of **The Uchiha Vampire**! I'm very sorry if it took me forever to update. I know I told you that I will update after 5 reviews but unfortunately, many nuisance came in my way so I didn't able to update. Plus, my cousin who sleep overs here uses the computer all day. So please don't decapitate me yet! And yeah, **thank you for those who reviewed and added my story to their favorite stories or story alert, un!** (LOL)

Replies for the reviews:

erChEnsAkuRa – Yeah, Saku's father and Karin are worthless piece of craps! They must be buried 6 feet underground! Haha! XD

tr0ubLes0megUrL ucHiHa – Ei, thank you very much for that inspiring encouragement!

Foolish Angel in Darkness – Thank you for lovin' it! And don't worry, its starting to get deeper! :)

Nakamura – Thanks for that wonderful compliment dude! Hehe. Yeah, I know its kinda short, sorry for that, I'm just really busy so I'm hurrying things. But I'll try to make every chapter as longer as I can. And thanks also for that nice suggestion!

Babykat570 – Oh, thanks. I've already read some of the chapters of your story "Heart of the Cherry Blossom" but I'm not yet finish reading it. I left some reviews in those chapters and that's the coolest fanfic that I've ever read with Sakura as the protagonist! Keep updating! XD

uchiha helena-hime – Yeah, I really want to make a gentle version of Sakura! Hehe. But I think Saku's father here is worse than Sasuke's. Haha! Anyways, thanks for adding my story in your favorites. :)

Abunaiama – Thanks for the compliment! :D

Metalicneko – Yeah, don't worry, she will meet Sasuke VERY SOOOON! Haha! And oh, I also love teddy bears! So please give me one! Haha! Just kidding! XD

Phantom's Bride – Thanks for the compliment! Yeah, Sasuke is coming very soooooon! Hehe.. :)

Namine-sama – Shannaro! Her father is so bad! Hehe. And oh, thanks again!

SandKunoichi – Thanks for being anxious! Haha! XD

…_Woah, that's pretty long! Thanks for all your support! God bless you all! XD_

Disclaimer:

I don't own Naruto because if I own it then I will cut out Orochimaru's yucky long slippery tongue! Eww! Haha! XD

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Runaway Bride**

…**She ran, she cried, she even pleaded. But still, her fate wouldn't change…**

It was a cold dark midnight. A pretty maiden with lustrous pink hair who's wearing pajamas helplessly fell asleep in her bed after many hours of stressful sobbing.

SWOOOSH!

A cold wind from the window of her dark room passed at her bed and blew her hair. She felt chills run down her spine as her green orbs had slightly opened and she woke up unconsciously.

"She's…beautiful." A deep, dark manly voice murmured from nowhere which made Sakura turn her head slowly in the direction of where she heard the unknown voice was coming.

Shockingly, she saw something unexpected; something that really made her tremble. A silhouette like that of a tall man was standing in front of her bed. His white fangs were so sharp that it can be compared with the Hokage's samurai while his bloody red eyes staring at her coldly which made her want to scream her lungs out as if she saw a pool of blood glaring at her but unfortunately, her voice was drowned by her shock and that made her fell unconscious and faint in her bed.

The next fateful day

_Bakeru! Bakeru! Bakeru! Wake up! The sun is shining brightly! Shannaro! Shannaro! Shannaro! Dattebayo!_

A very earsplitting sound coming from her alarm clock awakened the pink-haired maiden Haruno Sakura. She scratched her head as she felt it ache. She then rubbed her eyes which was still feeling sleepy that time and then pressed the button at the top of her raucous alarm clock as she looked at it and noticed that it was already 10:30am.

"Is it just a dream?" She asked herself while stretching her arms as she started to remember everything that happened last night, including the quarreling of her parents and most of all, the silhouette of a tall man standing in front of her bed.

"Thank Kami-sama it was just a dream." She said as she made the sign of the cross, thanking God for waking her up on a wonderful day.

She then stood up to fix her bed. As she touched her pillow, she noticed that it was unusually kinda wet.

"Huh?" She doubtfully asked herself. O.o

She ran towards the door of her room and opened it to confirm everything.

"Oha-" She was about to greet everyone when she was cut-off by what she saw at the living room.

"Hinata, bring it here." The Hokage, who was also Sakura's father, commanded coldly.

"Y-yes, u-uncle." Hinata replied while trying to wipe her tears.

The next thing made Sakura's body caught in a trance of shock and her good dreams fade for in Hinata's arms was the wedding gown that Sakura will wear for her upcoming wedding with that Uchiha vampire.

"No. It can't be..." She murmured as she shook her head.

Thank goodness that no one noticed her awake. She carefully ran towards their back yard's door near her room's door and opened it quietly. Ssssssh!

When she was already at their back yard, she got the stool that was kept there and used it to climb their fence.

"Kami-sama, please guide me." She prayed as she jumped out of the fence.

She then ran hastily at the road while trying to be alert because someone might follow her.

"_Where am I going to hide now?" _She thought anxiously while running without even noticing that she's already in the Konoha Park.

"Sakura!" A blonde-haired girl with blue eyes called out, waving her right hand to her.

"I-" Gasp. "Ino-chan!" She shouted while panting, perspiring heavily.

"What happened? Why do you look so pallid and running in a hurry?" Ino asked curiously.

"I…I was escaping." She said while gasping for air, a deep frown came across her face.

Ino raised her eyebrow and looked curiously at Sakura. Then, she got the idea for she remembered what her father told her about the contract thingy when she asked him last night. "Aah." She said anxiously.

Ino then pulled Sakura's left arm forcefully.

"W-where are we going?" Sakura asked curiously in a state of nervousness.

"Come on!" She exclaimed and dragged her to the direction heading towards the Yamanaka residence.

Meanwhile with Hinata the shy girl

"S-sakura-chan!" Hinata stuttered as she called out and knocked at the door of Sakura's room.

"Look at that. She's knocking gently at the door as if she didn't eat her breakfast." Karin said exaggeratedly to no one with a hint of annoyance across her thickly maked-up face. Her arms crossed as she sat peacefully at the tatami floor like nothing's happening.

Hinata then heard what Karin said and felt embarrassed.

"S-sakura-chan! Please o-open t-the d-door!" She shouted but still stuttering. She really didn't want to do this but of course, if she didn't obey what her uncle said, her life would be in danger.

But sad to say, no one answered from the room.

"Use your Byakugan, stupid bitch!" Karin exclaimed angrily as she tried to stand up from the tatami floor.

Hinata then used her Byakugan and saw Sakura is not in the room. She felt worried for her third cousin and became out of words to tell to Karin.

Karin was so annoyed when Hinata didn't speak. She then went towards the door to see it herself.

"I can't feel her POWERLESS chakra here." She said seriously, emphasizing the word 'powerless' for she just treat Sakura as a weakling who doesn't have a potential to be a ninja and worst, not worthy to be the Hokage's daughter.

BUGUG!

Karin then kicked the door of the room and it broke. She then went inside and confirmed that Sakura wasn't there.

Karin glared evilly at Hinata and walked out to tell her father what happened.

Back with Sakura and Ino

Ino and Sakura continued to run hastily as she dragged Sakura towards her house.

"B-but..." Sakura said nervously while quivering in fear.

"But what?!" asked Ino, raising her eyebrows. "I thought you want to escape that stupid wedding?!" She asked while still dragging Sakura, running hastily.

Ino then noticed that Sakura was looking somewhere at their back. She then looked at the direction where Sakura was looking at. Her eyes almost popped out from its sockets in complete shock and horror as it saw that…

"WTF?!" Ino shouted in disbelief as she saw who were following the two of them.

There stood several strong ninjas, five to be specific, in front of them. Those ninjas are known to be very loyal to the Hokage and also the best members of the ANBU.

The more shocking thing is, one of them teleported at the back of Ino and held the kunai towards her throat. Sakura was very shocked at what the ninja did as if he's blackmailing her.

Tears started to flow at Sakura's eyes as she imagined what will happen to her best friend if she continued escaping. And the worst thing is… more idea came into her mind. What if she really escaped the marriage? The vampire might kill the villagers. Memories of her loved ones flash backed in her mind: her mother, Hinata, her friends, the villagers…and she imagined how it would be worst when the vampire brutally killed them all just because of her and that contract thingy.

"Stop it!" She shouted painfully as tears continued to flood her pale but angelic face.

All the ninjas stared at her, including the ninja who held a kunai at the back of her best friend, Ino, who was quivering in fear that time.

"Stop…" She pleaded while sobbing and clutching her fists.

"So what will you do now?!" The ruthless ANBU member asked as he held the kunai closer to Ino's throat. Ino started to cry too.

"I'm…surrendering." She miserably declared as she walked closer towards the ninjas. She really doesn't want to give up but for her, if she escapes, her loved ones' lives are on the line.

The ANBU member who was holding a kunai still didn't released Ino until one of the ANBU members walked closer towards Sakura.

"No! Don't-!" Ino shouted, trying to stop her best friend from surrendering.

Sakura just looked at her, a look that seems to mean 'I'm doing this for you' before looking down sadly as tears continued to flow from her eyes. She then let her two hands be held by the ANBU member as an act of surrendering.

When the ANBU members was already sure that Sakura wouldn't escape, the one who was holding a kunai let go of Ino and went to his other members to bring poor Sakura to the Hokage, leaving a blonde girl crying for her best friend.

* * *

A/N:

At last, fourth chapter is finished! Please leave a review, okay? (puppy eyes crying). And thank you for those who always review! And please also **read** my other SasuSaku story entitled: **"Your Guardian Angel"** and also leave a review. If I got at least 10 reviews at that story, I **promise** I'll update faster here and to that story also! And don't worry, she will meet Sasuke very soon. I hope you understand. Arigatou Gozaimasu, tomodachi! God bless you all! Ja!


	5. The Secular Wedding

A/N:

A/N:

Hajimasite and konnichiwa! Welcome to the fifth chapter of **The Uchiha Vampire**! I really want to apologize to all of you for making you wait for a very long time. I knew I told you that I started typing these THREE long WEEKS ago but due to personal circumstances; (I had a vacation in Island Cove and Plantation Bay Resort, Cebu xD) I wasn't able to finish it. Plus, when I came home from vacation, my internet didn't function! Luckily, it's fixed now! You must thank Kami-sama and Iesu-sama for that! For giving me enough time! Amen! He-he…

IMPORTANT NOTE TO MY BELOVED READERS:

From now on, I'll start to reply to your reviews personally by your e-mail address.

Thanks to Erchensakura for teaching me how to reply personally so I don't need to type my replies one by one here. (I learned that it's so easy. I'm just stupid.) Again, to all my beloved readers, thank you with all my heart! Please also read and review on my other fiction entitled "Your Guardian Angel." God bless you all!

Disclaimer:

Kishimoto-san, please let me have your series! I'm begging you! (puppy eyes)

Kishimoto-san: No way! (veins twitching)

Me: Awwwwwoooo… (cries anime tears)

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Secular Wedding**

…**She didn't long for a husband who is as rude as him…**

A lovely maiden who wore a lacy, diamond-embellished wedding gown was sitting on a small divan in front of an elegant mirror. Her lips were like cherries in the sun combined with her perfectly make-up angelic face. She started to brush her long, lustrous pink hair as unstoppable tears continued to flow from her eyes which caused the raven-black mascara from her eyelashes to mess up a bit in her rosy cheeks.

Suddenly, another pink-haired woman, but noticeably older, approached her and sat at a chair behind her.

"My dear, please, stop crying." Her mother begged gently with full concern as she got the comb and brushed her favorite daughter's long, lustrous pink hair.

"But Okaa-san…." Sakura tried to complain in between sobs but was cut-off by her own mother.

"A bride shouldn't cry on her wedding day." Her mother, Yurina Haruno, tried to console her. "You see, you look very sophisticated in that gown. Sasuke will surely fell in love with you. I heard he is a very handsome man" She said lovingly as she tried to cheer her up, hiding the brutal pain she felt inside her; despite the fact that it's really hard for her to let that vampire have her beloved daughter.

Sakura miserably looked at her, forcing herself to smile as she tried to think positive things that would make her happy even though it's really painful.

"Okaa-san, do I really need to marry him?" Sakura asked her mother for the second time around even though she already knew the answer, still hoping that her fate might change, even in the last minutes before her wedding. Her eyes were asking for explanation.

"Yes, you should, my dear." Yurina confirmed emotionlessly, making her daughter's world collide. She then wiped the tears forming in her own eyes, trying to act tough in front of her daughter as she stood up from her sit.

Unexpectedly, Sakura also stood up and hugged her mother tightly as she cried in her shoulder for the last time. Her mother then returned the hug lovingly, but it disappeared as soon as it came for she slightly pushed her own daughter away, trying to avoid her self from being **hurt** more as she slightly shook her head.

"Okaa-san…please, don't do this to me." She begged in a soft, exhausted voice even if she knew that it was no use.

"Don't cry anymore, okay?" Yurina said gently as she wiped the tears and mascara spots from her daughter's rosy cheeks, ignoring what her beloved daughter had just begged. She got the face powder on the table and applied some on her daughter's face so it won't be obvious that she cried a lot.

For the last time, Sakura let out a quasi-smile across her cherry-colored lips for her mother. She forced herself not to cry anymore because she doesn't like to see her mother really sad.

"That's my girl." Yurina complimented as she let a faint smile escape her own lips while touching her beloved daughter's face. She then remembered the times when Sakura was still a little child who hugs her tightly because she's afraid to be alone in her dark room. Now, she hugged her mother again, but with a different reason.

"Okaa-san…I love you." Sakura uttered as she attempted to hug her mother again for the last time.

Sadly, her mother didn't let her for she slightly pushed Sakura away from her. Thus, making Sakura shock by what she did.

"Okaa-san?" Sakura questioned her mother painfully for not letting her hug her again.

"No. You'll be late for your wedding." Yurina answered coldly as she turned her back to her beloved daughter. Still, a painful frown came across her face, which she didn't want Sakura to see, so she hid it.

Sakura looked down sorrowfully in the spot where she stood as her mother walked away from her. The thin, white veil covered her angelic face which made her look mysterious.

"Shoguro!" Sakura's mother suddenly called out in command.

A thin, tall man wearing formal long sleeves with bow tie and black pants went inside the room and approached Sakura's mother. He then bowed as an act of respect for the Hokage's wife.

"Yes, Yurina-sama?" Shoguro politely asked at Sakura's mother.

Yurina sighed heavily before speaking. "Kindly bring Sakura to the church now." She ordered coldly before turning her back again. "I will follow later." She continued as she walked away, leaving the man and her daughter.

"Hai!" Shoguro saluted politely before pulling Sakura forcefully towards the door.

"Okaa-san! Okaa-san! I love you Okaa-san!! Okaa-saaaan!!" Sakura cried out to her mother repeatedly as her right hand tried to reach out for her mother, while her left arm was pulled forcefully by the strong man towards the glorious wedding carriage. Sadly, no one answered her because her mother continued to walk away inside the house and ignored her.

Out of her awareness, Yurina was also weeping painfully in her room as she tried to dress-up with her best clothes for her favorite daughter's wedding. She's twice as miserable as Sakura for she filled her beloved daughter with love and care for eighteen long years, but only ending up to be married with a certain vampire. She continued to sob as she remembered all the times when her favorite daughter showed her love for her affectionately; sweet memories which she might not feel again.

…forever.

Meanwhile with Sakura

Sakura was looking outside the glass window.

There she was, sitting at the passenger sit inside a grand wedding carriage driven by a formally dressed man. She's wearing a lacy, diamond-embellished, satin, white wedding gown which made her look more elegant and sophisticated. The thin, white veil was slightly covering her lovely angelic face and long, lustrous pink hair. Girls walking outside the carriage envied her beauty, boys continued to drool as they passed by; but, her fate wouldn't change. She's still as miserable as how those people didn't know she is.

She bowed down her head as she remembered all the happy memories in her village, from her innocent childhood…up to her miserable puberty.

_**FLASH BACK**_

"_Stop…" She pleaded while sobbing and clenching her fists._

"_So what will you do now?!" The ruthless ANBU member asked as he held the kunai closer to Ino's throat. Ino started to cry too._

"_I'm…surrendering." She miserably declared as she walked closer towards the ninjas. She really doesn't want to give up but for her, if she escapes, her loved ones' lives are on the line._

_The ANBU member who was holding a kunai still didn't released Ino until one of the ANBU members walked closer towards Sakura._

"_No! Don't-!" Ino shouted, trying to stop her best friend from surrendering._

_Sakura just looked at her, a look that seems to mean "I'm doing this for you" before looking down sadly as tears continued to flow from her eyes. She then let her two hands be held by the ANBU member as an act of surrendering._

_When the ANBU members was already sure that Sakura wouldn't escape, the one who was holding a kunai let go of Ino and went to his other members to bring poor Sakura to the Hokage, leaving a blonde girl crying for her best friend._

_At the Hokage's office_

_KNOCK! _

_KNOCK! _

_KNOCK!_

"_Hokage-sama! We already captured your daughter!" One of the ANBU members called out with respect as he knocked outside the office's big, wooden door._

"_Please, let go of my arm!!" Sakura protested as the other ANBU member continued to grip her arms firmly._

_Suddenly, their attention was caught by a rumpus occurring inside the office._

"_Why are you doing this to us?! For goodness sake, Yoshino! Lots of pretty women are here in Konoha!. You can even choose Karin if you want! But why Sakura?! Of all the women in the village, why she?! Why?!" A familiar voice of a woman complained painfully, followed by miserable sobs._

"_Will you shut up from your jabbering, Yurina?! We already talked about that, right?! Stop bothering me about your stupid favorite daughter! She's weak, she's incapable, and she's useless! She can't even use a ninjutsu or even a simple taijutsu to protect herself! Only her outstanding pretty face gives value to her, making her the perfect one for the contract! And besides…" A familiar, cold, manly voice shouted angrily but was interrupted by the woman._

"_You're just doing this to revenge!" The woman shouted angrily, which made the man to stop shouting. "You're doing this because you knew that __**Sakura**__ is NOT your daughter! You knew that I conceived her from Yukito-kun that's why you're acting harsh towards her! But have you ever asked yourself that it's also your fault why I went on another man?!" She added roughly, which really made the man pissed off and…_

"_Shut the hell up!" He stormed angrily and loudly and attempted to slap the woman on the face but was interrupted because of the knock on the door. Both of them looked at it._

"_Hokage-sama!" The ANBU member shouted impatiently as he knocked the door while the other ANBU was still dragging a shocked Sakura._

"_Enter." The Hokage ordered coldly, trying to calm his self. It seemed that he didn't hear the knock a while ago, just now._

_The ANBU members obeyed him and opened the door. As they entered, they bowed down as an act of respect and pulled Sakura forcefully inside. She was dragged along unconsciously for she was still very shocked at what she heard._

_Sakura looked at her parents' eyes straightly. Tears started to flow on her emerald eyes as if it's asking for explanation. She can't believe that the Hokage isn't her father… after all this time._

"_S-sakura? Y-you h-heard everything?" Yurina Haruno asked her daughter uneasily. Tears started brimming in her eyes._

_So Miserable. So Painful._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Goodbye, my beloved Konohagakure, goodbye... I might not come back here forever." She painfully uttered as she leaned her glove-covered hands to view her village for the last time. Her happy memories started to come back as she forced herself not to cry.

She bowed her head down sorrowfully as her beloved village finally left her sight; the thin, white veil covered her angelic face completely, making her look like a much prettier version of Cinderella who's going to marry her prince. The only difference is… she's not going to marry a prince charming. She's going to marry…

A prince of doom.

...

"Sakura-sama!" A man riding at the driver's seat of a grand carriage called out behind him.

"Yes, Shoguro-san?" Sakura asked unconsciously as she rubbed her sleepy eyes. She was surprised to know that she fell asleep while sitting at the grand carriage.

"We're here." Shoguro replied seriously which made Sakura lost her sleepiness at that very moment when she heard those creepy words she didn't wish to hear.

She immediately got the bouquet of fragrant pink roses beside her and carefully went down the carriage as she held she held the hem of her wedding gown delicately.

Chills ran down her spine as she started to walk down the aisle. To her surprise, everyone in the church stared at her in amazement from top-to-toe, but with pity in their eyes. She can't imagine that the big church outside Konoha would be as deserted as it is now, only with her family, relatives and familiar Konohagakure people, making it noticeable that there's no other Uchiha present in that wedding…except for the groom…who was still nowhere to be found.

"It's S-Sakur-ra-chan!" An annoying voice of a boy coming from one of the seats shouted as he pointed with his index finger and caught Sakura's attention as she continued to walk down the aisle.

"Y-yeah, I know. You don't need to tell me…baka!" A blonde-haired girl replied childishly to the boy but in a state of anxiousness.

Sakura then heard those familiar voices…voices that she will never forget and might not hear again. So she tilted her head and looked back to the direction where it was coming. As she expected, there they was, sitting on one of the long seats of the church. She wasn't able to control her emotions and ran towards her beloved friends.

"Ino-chan! Naruto-kun!...Hinata-chan Tenten-chan!" She called out softly as she went closer to her friends and younger cousin.

"Sakura! I was really worried about you!" Ino exclaimed with full concern as she hugged her best friend tightly for the last time while Naruto, Hinata and Tenten looked sorrowfully at them, tears forming in their eyes.

"Sakura-chan…you're ten minutes late but the groom still wasn't here yet." Tenten interrupted as Sakura and Ino hugged each other tightly. Thus, their attention was suddenly focused to her. "What if he doesn't come and broke the treaty? It will be the worst nightmare of Konoha…and might be the end of it also." Tenten continued seriously, causing Sakura and her friends to have a mix of emotions; if he doesn't come, it means that she's already safe…but in exchange of Konoha's destruction and death of its people….including them.

The Konohagakure people stared at them anxiously, wondering about what's happening and why the groom isn't coming yet. The priest started to perspire in dread too.

"Tenten, stop it." Ino retorted as she and other friends tried to console Sakura who didn't know what to do. They all knew that this is a very serious thing to deal with, but still, their trying their best to be calm.

Suddenly, a husky, microphone-enhanced voice coming from an old, white-haired man filled the church.

"Let's wait longer." The priest announced anxiously as he looked at his watch. Pain of regret came across his face.

After another ten minutes…

"Looks like he wouldn't come." A bald elderly man whispered softly to another elderly woman beside him as he wiped the sweats forming in his forehead.

"For God's sake!" The elderly woman exclaimed in shock as she clenched her fist into her chest before making the sign of the cross.

………..

SWOOOSH…

BLAGAG!!

The main wooden door of the church suddenly swung open in a heavy impact. Everyone in the church was shocked and troubled by the rude sound and their attention was suddenly focused to where it was coming… and more importantly, to whom who did it.

To their surprise, a tall man wearing black formal attire, not to mention the mild blood squirts and some torn parts in it, was standing at the church's big wooden entrance. His skin was abnormally pale white but his spiky raven-black hair frames his handsome face perfectly, making him look really gorgeous you wouldn't even think he's a vampire…

except for his cold crimson eyes and sharp white fangs…which is a threat to every Konohagakure people.

Without further ado, he strutted straightly down the aisle. His crimson eyes wandered discerningly at the people and the surroundings.

"Sorry for being late. That wildebeest was kind of brawny and tough." He apologized pompously to the priest before wiping the bloodstains in his mouth with his sleeves, followed by a smirk as he gazed at the bride, standing not too far from him.

Sakura looked at him frightened as she forced herself not to cry while walking down the aisle with her unloving father, closer towards him. She had to admit; he's the most gorgeous guy she had ever seen…yet the creepiest. To her shock, Sasuke put his muscular arms into her delicate ones. Her father carelessly left the scene, letting Sasuke to walk Sakura towards the altar…Sakura was trembling in fear.

"Start now." Sasuke commanded the priest impatiently as he stroked his raven-black hair coolly with his right hand. His creepy red eyes then turned to look at Sakura who was standing beside him and can't even look at him.

Fr. Jiraiya sighed heavily before speaking. "Uchiha Sasuke, do you – "He asked in appropriate ceremonial tradition but was unable to finish it because…

"I do." Sasuke retorted back uncouthly, making Sakura and the priest look at him and get shocked by what he did.

The priest looked at Sakura in pity and regret. It's really painful for him to see the maiden who was once the cheerful little girl who always brings joy to everywhere she goes; only to be married to a very cruel vampire. She doesn't deserve this fate…the fate to be the **third** of his corpse brides.

He slightly shook his head before starting again. "Haruno Sakura, do you accept Uchiha Sasuke as your husband – "

As the priest continued to speak, Sasuke noticed that Sakura was looking at her mother who was sitting at the corner of the church, sobbing miserably. Sakura also started to get teary-eyed and absent-minded, unable to response to the ceremonial words of the priest.

"She does." Sasuke retorted with annoyance across his face before the priest be able to finish it. He then gave an infamous Uchiha death glare to Sakura which caused her to suddenly recover her consciousness as chills started to run down her spine and tears overflow from her emerald orbs. She never thought that she will have a wedding as secular as this, even in her wildest dreams.

She looked at him with eyes asking for mercy, as he unexpectedly got closer and closer to her. Sasuke then raised the thin, white veil and caressed her rosy cheeks with his cold right hand. Sakura's close friends and relatives started weeping, except for her father and elder sister who were really satisfied; while other Konohagakure people stared anxiously, wondering what will happen next.

Tears continued to overflow from Sakura's emerald orbs but to her surprise, Sasuke wiped it with his right thumb as he's hypnotizing crimson eyes met her gaze before smirking…a smirk of satisfaction. The next scene was more shocking as his lips crashed into hers, until she almost felt his warm breath… giving her a faint first kiss.

The next milliseconds are filled with silence as Sasuke carried Sakura delicately in bridal style towards the big, wooden door of the church; ignoring all the people that surrounds them.

Sakura was very shocked and didn't know what to do. She knew she can't run or even hide, now that she's already in the arms of the notorious Uchiha vampire. She felt his creepy warmth enveloped her but unexpectedly, her attention was suddenly caught by someone else.

"Get off your filthy hands of her!" A familiar red-haired guy suddenly entered the church running and shouted angrily at Sasuke.

Everyone in the church looked at them in shock without knowing what's happening around.

"Hn." Sasuke just replied, annoyed, before turning his back and ignoring the red-haired guy. He's still carrying Sakura in his arms, bridal style.

"S-Sasori-san?!" Sakura whispered in utter surprise as she recognized who the guy attempted to save her was. Unfortunately, she felt something uncomfortably wet. She noticed that it was the blood from Sasuke's tuxedo, staining her innocent, white wedding gown….in the next few seconds, she fell unconscious and passed out in his arms for she despise blood.

"Damn, she's my girlfriend!" The red-haired guy exclaimed selfishly, which made Sasuke's eyes widened. He then attempted to punch Sasuke so he can get Sakura but his hands were caught by the powerful vampire.

"Too weak… And sorry, she's my wife now." Sasuke stated nonchalantly while giving him a bloodcurdling death glare before pushing him forcefully out of the way.

The red haired guy was knocked out in the spot where Sasuke pushed him. Everybody was petrified while Sakura's friends continued to weep for her, but couldn't do anything about it.

Sasuke carried the unconscious Sakura in bridal style again in a careful but arrogant manner as they finally vanished from the people's sight before anyone could follow them; leaving Sakura's loved ones weeping for her.

* * *

A/N:

At last, LONGEST chapter so far! Sorry if it was kinda cliché…I was a bit influenced by lots of vampire fanfictions I read here, resulting those ideas to mix up. Anyways, please don't get angry with me now, okay? Because I already paid my debt of making you wait for a thousand years! LOL…just kidding! Hope you understand that I'm really really really BUSY these days, especially now that school days are coming near again! (sigh) But still, I'll try my best to update faster despite my busy schedule. Hope you liked this chapter! Please kindly review! Don't worry because I will reply to you! It gives me determination! D Constructive criticism is welcome! Thank you with all my heart for reading! God bless everyone!! Ja! xD


End file.
